russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Station ID
Station idents of ABS-CBN, PTV, ABC (now TV5), GMA, RPN (now CNN Philippines) and IBC featured but hopefully nominated as best TV station of the year on PMPC Star Awards. Video Courtesy: The nominees for the "Best Station with Balanced Programming" and "Best TV Station ID" in * the First PMPC Star Awards for Television 1987 * Second PMPC Star Awards for Television 1988 * Third PMPC Star Awards for Television 1989 * Fourth PMPC Star Awards for Television 1990 * Fifth PMPC Star Awards for Television 1991 * Sixth PMPC Star Awards for Television 1992 * Seventh PMPC Star Awards for Television 1993 * Eighth PMPC Star Awards for Television 1994 * Ninth PMPC Star Awards for Television 1995 * Tenth PMPC Star Awards for Television 1996 1986: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "A-B-S-C-B-N, Watch It Us.... Do It Again!" (September 14-November 30, 1986) * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "Sharing A New Life With You" (December 1, 1986-February 28, 1987) * PTV-4 Station ID: "4 People's Television" (March 15, 1986–March 1, 1987) * GMA-7 Station ID: "Share the Wonderful World of GMA Radio-Television ARTS: Where You Belong!" (1986-November 12, 1987) * IBC-13 Station ID: "B-P-T Basta Pinoy sa Trese" (1986–1987) 1987: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "ABS-CBN, The Star Network: Ang Pagbabalik ng Bituin" with 1987 Orchestral-Type Jingle (March 1, 1987-November 30, 1988) * ABS-CBN-2 New Year's Station ID: "Celebrate with the cheers in 1988" (December 1, 1987-January 31, 1988) * ABS-CBN-2 35th Anniversary Station ID: "ABS-CBN: celebrating 35 years of the Philippines' largest network!" (February 1-October 31, 1988) * GMA-7 Station ID: "GMA Radio-Television ARTS: Where You Belong!" (The station ID opens with a collage of GMA-7's provincial stations through such as the Mayon Volcano in Albay, Magellan's Cross in Cebu, the vintas of Mindanao, which symbolize network's wide coverage area. The next sequence shows laser beams shooting up and out from the tips of GMA's provincial TV towers, the beams subsequently merging to form Channel 7's Tower of Power resting on the Philippine map. The new tower is operationally and will be pressed into service by the first quarter of 1988. Upon completion, the 777-foot high TV tower will be the highest structure in the country. From the technical aspect, the tower will widen the primary coverage of Channel 7 and further enhance its signal to its provincial relay and affiliate stations. Channel 7's new station ID ends with the Tower of Power resting on the relief map of the Philippines flipping out to reveal the GMA corporate logo underneath and Channel 7's slogan - "Where You Belong" - being spelled out on the screen.) (November 13, 1987-November 6, 1988) * IBC-13 Station ID: "E-13, Life Begins at 13" (August 1, 1987-June 30, 1989) 1988: * GMA-7 Station ID: "GMA-7-POWER" (November 7, 1988-December 1, 1988) * GMA-7 Station ID: "The Largest, Most Powerful Network in the Philippines" (December 2, 1988-December 31, 1989) 1989: Nora Aunor and Vilma Santos presenting the Best Station with Balanced Programming award during the 1989 Star Awards for Television (Bob Novales did the voice-over/introduction). you can see there the old station IDs of the local TV networks (ABS-CBN 2, PTV 4, GMA 7, RPN/New Vision 9, IBC 13). GMA won as Best Station, with then network executive Bobby Barreiro receiving the award. * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "ABS-CBN, The Star Network" with Philippine Map and Star-2 logo and the 1987 ABS-CBN instrumental jingle, with the six-note "A-B-S-C-B-N" signature (full color, high quality) version (1988-1991) * PTV-4 Station ID: "Four For You!" (1989-1992) * RPN-9 Station ID: "New Vision 9: The Future" (voiced by Andy Santillian): "This is New Vision 9: The Future!" (full color, high quality) (October 8, 1989-September 30, 1994) * IBC-13 Station ID: "Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese" and the jingle composed by George Canseco: "Ang Buhay Talaga ay Buhay Pinoy (July 1989-July 1990) 1990: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "With Mega Manila's Most Romantic, Radio Romance D-double-U-double-R 101.9 at ang pinagkakatiwalaang inyong D-Z-M-M 630kHz, this is the A-B-S-C-B-N Broadcasting Corporation on Nationwide Telecast, in the Service of the Filipino!" (1990-1991) * GMA-7 Station ID: "This is G-M-A, The Largest, The Most Powerful, The Best! Now joining the Ranks of the World's Finest! Where You Belong!" (January 1, 1990-April 29, 1992) * Islands TV-13 Station ID "The Best of Shows" (1990–1993) 1991: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID with Batman 1989 Soundtrack Finale and at the ending voiced by Peter Musngi: "A-B-S-C-B-N, In the Service of the Filipino!" and with it's computer generated the 4 gold spotlights, floor and it's logo (1991-1992) 1992: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "This is A-B-S-C-B-N, the Most Broadcast Network in Asia, In the Service of The Filipino, Worldwide!" with the 1987 ABS-CBN instrumental jingle, contains the six-note "A-B-S-C-B-N" signature (1992), plus several versions with 1987 theme and Sarimanok theme in the years (1993 to 1999) * PTV-4 Station ID: "The People's Network" (1992-September 30, 1995) with World Globe, Philippine Sceneries, Provincial stations and EDSA-Cubao Araneta Center Buildings 3D. * ABC-5 Station ID: "Come Home to ABC-5" (1992 version) with the Full Jingle sung by Gino Padilla: "Come live your life, set yourself free... Come Home to ABC, Come Home to ABCeeeee..." (February 21-July 31, 1992) * ABC-5 Station ID "Today TV" with Full Jingle: "Catch Up with Today TV, ABC-5!" (August 1, 1992-March 20, 1993) * GMA-7 Station ID: "GMA Rainbow Satellite Network": "The best becomes bigger & better with the giant Rainbow Satellite, & now reaches more town & more cities in the Philippines & even across Southeast Asia more than any other television network, the new GMA... Giant reach from the new GMA Rainbow Satellite, now truly this is where you belong!" with Contains the old 1990-1992 GMA Logo, and the forming of the rainbow, the colors red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, the Asia Globe, Satellite with Map of the Philippines and the GMA Man. (April 30, 1992-December 31, 1993) * SBN-21 Station ID "World TV-21" (May 21, 1992-June 2, 1997) 1993: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "Sarimanok" (January 1, 1993-1995) * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino" (1993-1994) * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "40 Years: ABS-CBN and Philippine Television": (Voiced by Peter Musngi: "40 Years of ABS-CBN.") (1993-1994) * ABC-5 Station ID: "The Fastest-Growing Network, ABC-5": The full station identification of ABC Ch. 5 now (TV5) circa 1993-1994 featured in order, the galactic sky, their transmission tower, an ABC TV 5 compound building in Novaliches, QC, ABC channels/stations nationwide, ABC 5 logo and then the slogan as 'The Fastest Growing Network ABC 5.'﻿ (with Today's TV, ABC-5 Jingle instrumental version), March 21, 1993-January 31, 1994) * IBC-13 Station ID: "This is I-BEE-CEE-Thirteen, the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation" (1993-May 27, 1994) * RJTV-29 Station ID: "Make it A Habit" (April 1, 1993-September 30, 1993) * RJTV-29 Station ID: "Your Music and Shopping Network" (October 1, 1993-June 30, 1995) * CTV 31 Station ID: "Cinema Television" (October 31, 1993-September 2, 1997) 1994: * ABC-5 Station ID: "ABC Takes The Big Leap in 1994" with "The Big Leap" by Ariel Rivera (February 1, 1994-January 29, 1995) * GMA-7 Station ID: (voiced by Al Torres) "Patuloy naglilingkod sa Pamilyang Pilipino sa sambayanan at sa buong mundo! GMA, on it's 45th Year of Responsible Broadcasting!" (replaces the words "Rainbow Satellite" and its slogan "Where You Belong" on the bottom of its particular logo but half-rounded 7-colored rainbow with a satellite at the top of its rainbow and bold initials "GMA" still remain.) (January 1, 1994-September 30, 1995) * RPN-9 Station ID: "RPN, The Network" In 1994, New Vision 9 reverted back to RPN 9. The network, did not use the 1980 logo, however, and used a new logo, which consisted of a globe with a red-blue gradient-colored ring and the words "RPN" and "THE NETWORK" in Optima Bold font, representing RPN's slogan during that time: "RPN: The Network". The logo was discontinued in 1996 in favor of returning the 1980 box logo. (the station ID contains a 3D virtual globe and the jingle goes: "R-P-N Philippines! R-P-N Informs! R-P-N Entertains! R-P-N Serves! R-P-N The Network!") (October 1, 1994-May 31, 1996) * IBC-13 Station ID "Pinoy ang Dating, IBC" (version 1 - long version aired after signing on and before signing off and version 2 - short version 30 seconds before the program starts) (May 28, 1994-May 2, 1998, 2000-December 31, 2001) * Sky1 Station ID: "The Pinoy Movie Channel" (June 12, 1994-1998) * Channel V Asia Ident: "This is the STAR TV Network and you're watching Channel V" (May 1994-2001) 1995: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "All The Best Shows Come from the Brightest Network" (1995-1997) * PTV-4 Station ID: "PTV: Ang Network Para sa Pilipino" (the station ID features the statues of heroes including Ninoy Aquino then after that, the jingle goes: "Peee-Teee-Veee! Ang Network Para sa Pilipinooo!") (October 1, 1995-June 29, 1998) * ABC-5 Station ID: "ABC: In the Big League!" (voiced by Michael Knight) "Nationwide via Satellite, The Fastest-Growing Network, A-B-C, In the Big League!" (January 30, 1995-March 30, 1996) * GMA-7 Station ID: (voiced by Al Torres) "Patuloy naglilingkod sa Pamilyang Pilipino sa sambayanan at sa buong mundo! GMA, on it's 45th Year of Responsible Broadcasting!" (features a spaceship (or brownish something) yung setting. Basta andyan na yung logo tapos pupunta yung sattelite sa taas) (October 1, 1995-August 31, 1998) * Citynet 27 Station ID "Your Window to the World" (August 27, 1995-September 1, 1999) * RJTV-29 Station ID: "Timeless Television" (1995-1997) 1996 * ABS-CBN Station ID: "50 Years of Corporate Communications" (February 1996-1997) * ABC-5 Station ID: "The Fastest-Growing Network, Reaching Out to You" with Reach Instrumental (March 31, 1996-December 31, 1997) * RPN-9 Station ID: (voiced by Andy Santillian): "Covering Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao via Satellite, this is R-P-N, Your Friendly Network!" (1996-July 31, 1997) * Studio 23 Station ID: "The Premium Network, Studio 23" (October 12, 1996-April 4, 1999) * Citynet 27 Station ID "Your Window to the World" (2nd Version, launched during the 1st Anniversary Special at Araneta Coliseum (August 27, 1996-September 1, 1999) * STAR TV VIVA Cinema Ident: "Ito ang STAR TV at pinapanood niyo ay VIVA Cinema!" (May 6, 1996-June 30, 2001) * STAR Plus Ident "This is the STAR TV Network, and your watching STAR Plus" (1996-1998) * STAR Movies Asia Ident (1996-1998) * STAR Sports Asia Ident: "This is the STAR TV Network, and your watching STAR Sports" (1996-1998) * STAR Chinese Channel Ident: "這裡是衛星電視，您正在收看的是中文台。" (This is the STAR TV Network. And you're watching STAR Chinese Channel.) (1996-2001) * Sarimanok News Network Station ID: (Voiced by the late Frankie Evangelista): "This is the Sarimanok News Network." (July 10, 1996-June 30, 1999) 1997: * RPN-9 Station ID: "RPN: Leading the Way" (Station ID shorter version with the jingle goes: "Ar-Pee-Ennnn, Leading the Weeeeey...") (June 1, 1997-November 29, 1998) * SBN-21 Station ID: "The Only One" (June 2, 1997-June 23, 2005) * RJTV-29 Station ID: "Interactive Experience Television" (1997-2000) * CTV 31 Station ID "ctv thirty-one, an RMN station" (September 3, 1997-August 20, 2000) 1998: in 1998, Every STAR TV channels would have an ident that would said "This is the STAR TV Network, Serving the Southeast Asia and Middle East."﻿ * ABS-CBN-2 Philippine Centennial Station ID (March 5-September 30, 1998) * ABS-CBN Station ID: "45 Years of Philippine Television" (October 1-December 31, 1998) * PTV-4 Station ID: "PTV Network" (June 30, 1998-December 31, 1999) * ABC-5 Station ID: "The Best of Both Worlds" (The station ID contains the World Globe and the ABC's corporate logo) (January 1, 1998-July 31, 1999) * GMA-7 Station ID: "GMA: Where You Belong!" (the original station ID associated with this logo was just a 30-seconder with a sky background, and the letters G, M and A coming together with the rainbow to form the logo...the music video-style station ID (with a "rehash" of the "where you belong" jingle) (September 1, 1998-October 26, 2002) * RPN-9 Station ID: "RPN, Quality Primetime Television" (November 30, 1998-December 31, 1999) * ZOE TV-11 Station ID: "Live Love, Celebrate Life!": "You believe, like see the other... Be strong, speak the truth... Live Love, Celebrate Life.... ZOE-TV!!!" (April 19, 1998-October 16, 2005) * IBC 13 Station ID: "IBC: Bagong Pinoy" (May 3, 1998-1999) * Pinoy Blockbuster Channel Station ID "Basta Pelikula, Ito ang Bida" (April 1998-May 19, 2001) * STAR World Asia Ident: "This is the STAR TV Network, Serving the Southeast Asia and Middle East, and your watching STAR World" (1998-June 30, 2001) 1999: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "This is A-B-S-C-B-N, in the Service of the Filipino, Worldwide." (January 1-December 31, 1999) * ABC-5 Station ID: "Power To The Viewer You Want. You Choose. You Rule." (August 1-December 31, 1999) * Studio 23 Station ID: "This is My Channel!" (April 5, 1999-January 20, 2001) * UltraVision 25 Station ID: "The New Era Of Television" (July 27, 1999-April 22, 2000) * EMC-27 Station ID "Entertainment Music Channel" (September 2, 1999-December 31, 1999) 2000: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "ABS-CBN: In the Service of the Filipino" During the ABS-CBN Countdown to 2000 special entitled "ABS-CBN Worldwide Celebration Of The New Millennium", a plug called the "Millennium Overture" was seen on-air. The first scene featured all the past logos and station ID's (along with the Sarimanok) of ABS-CBN on flying television screens landing on a dark space. Later, a portal screen with the 1986 symbol lands on the center and transports the viewers to the same space, and displays the 1986 ABS-CBN logo for one last time. Then, a flying light floats across the 1986 symbol, signifying the beginning of the construction a new logo. In the reconstruction, the ABS and CBN names start to morph into a newer ABS-CBN text with a more modern typography in front of a revolving translucent cube. Then, the translucent cube stops revolving, and the rings land on the translucent cube (which is actually a crystal plane), and is then joined by the text and line in creating the new logo, and the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino", now in Rotis Semi Serif font, and a white line between the logo and slogan, soon appears afterwards. (January 1-September 30, 2000) * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "Clouds" (daytime and primetime versions, October 1, 2000-September 1, 2002) * PTV-4 Station ID: "PTV: Fast... Forward" (January 1, 2000-July 15, 2001) * ABC-5 Station ID: "ABC: We Are New Generation" (January 1, 2000–April 15, 2001) * RPN-9 Station ID: "Family TV" (January 1, 2000-2001) * NET 25 Station ID "Feed Your Mind" (April 23, 2000–November 17, 2011) * Channel V Philippines 27 Station ID (January 1, 2000-July 21, 2001) * E! Philippines 31 Station ID "Entertainment Television" (August 21, 2000-May 31, 2003) 2001: * NBN-4 Station ID: "National Broadcasting Network: One People, One Nation, One Vision" (July 16, 2001–2006) * ABC-5 Station ID: "Come Home To ABC" (revival) (April 16, 2001–April 11, 2004) * RPN-9 Station ID: "RPN, Your Kind of TV" (2001-2002) * ZOE TV-11 Station ID during CNBC Asia time: "This is ZOE Channel 11. The Home of CNBC" (June 15, 2001-June 14, 2002) * Studio 23 Station ID: "Cool TV" (January 21, 2001-September 30, 2002) * UNTV 37 Station ID "Unlike" (June 2, 2001-July 4, 2004) * NBC 41 MTV Philippines Station ID: "This is NBC Channel 41. Home of MTV Philippines" (January 1, 2001,-December 31, 2006) * Cinema One Station ID: "Look Who's Watching" (May 20, 2001 - February 28, 2003) * STAR Plus India Ident: "This is STAR. And you're with STAR Plus...STAR Plus." (2001-2010) 2002: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID "Sa ABS-CBN, Ikaw ang No. 1" (September 2, 2002-February 1, 2003) * GMA-7 Station ID: "GMA: Kapuso ng Pamilyang Pilipino, Anumang Kulay ng Buhay" with GMA Kapuso Jingle "Kapuso" sung by Regine Velasquez (October 27, 2002-April 14, 2007) * RPN-9 Station ID: "World Class Primetime" (2002-April 2003) * IBC-13 Station ID: "IBC: New Face, New Attitude!" (January 1, 2002–December 11, 2003) * Studio 23 Station ID: "Studio 23, Watch U Want!" (October 1, 2002-April 10, 2004) * 3ABN 45 Manila Station ID "Three Angels Broadcasting Network" (January 6, 2002-present) 2003: * ABS-CBN 2 Station ID: "50 Years Philippine Television" (full version and 30-seconder version) (February 2-December 31, 2003) * RPN-9 Station ID: "RPN, Moving Ahead" (April 2003-March 10, 2007) * IBC-13 Station ID: "IBC: Ang Bagong Pilipino" (December 12, 2003–June 4, 2011) * Cinema One Station ID: "Enjoy Kang Kasama" (March 1, 2003-March 19, 2006) 2004: * ABS-CBN 2 Station ID "ABS-CBN: The Philippines Largest Network sa Bagong Taon... ABS-CBN: Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya!" (January 1, 2004) * ABC-5 Station ID "ABC, Iba Tayo!" (April 12, 2004-July 29, 2006) * Studio 23 Station ID: "Studio 23, KaBarkada Mo!" (April 11, 2004-January 9, 2009) * UNTV-37 Station ID "In Service to Humanity, Worldwide" (July 5, 2004-July 29, 2005) 2005: * QTV-11 Station ID: "QTV Channel 11: Kwento Natin 'to" full jingle (vocal and instrumental versions) (November 11, 2005-March 17, 2007) * SBN 21 Station ID "SBN: Dito, Ikaw ang Una!" (June 24, 2005-present) * UNTV 37 Station ID "Your Intelligent Alternative" (2005-July 2008) * ACQ-KBN Sonshine TV 39 Station ID "Delivering the Good News 24 Hours a day, 7 Days a week" (November 13, 2005-March 27, 2007) * GEM TV 49 Station ID "Global Expansion Media" (July 27, 2005-October 30, 2012) * Jack TV Station ID "If you don't know entertainment you don't know Jack" (2005–2007) * ETC 2nd Avenue Station ID: "You're on ETC 2nd Avenue!" (2005–2006) 2006: * ABC-5 Station ID: "Idol Maging Iba, ABC!" (July 30-November 26, 2006) * Sonshine Media Network International TV 39 Station ID "Service First, Right Here, Right Now, Worldwide" (January 08, 2006-August 31, 2010) * UniversiTV 33 Station ID "Take me where dreams are born" full jingle (vocal and instrumental versions) (November 27, 2006-March 09, 2008) * ETC 2nd Avenue Station ID: "Everybody's Watching!" (2006–January 17, 2007) * ETC 2nd Avenue Station ID: Entertainment Without Borders (2007) * ETC 2nd Avenue Station ID: Urban Entertainment (2007) 2007: * NBN-4 Station ID: "NBN Information Channel" (January 1, 2007-2008) * ABC-5 Station ID: "Pumped and Loaded, A-B-C!" (October 29, 2007–August 8, 2008) * GMA-7 Station ID: "GMA, Kapuso ng Bawat Pilipino" with full jingle (Vocal and Instrumental versions) (April 15, 2007-August 4, 2012) * RPN-9 Station ID: "RPN, Kasama Mo! Simple ang Ligaya, Masarap Kasama!" (March 11-July 15, 2007) * RPN-9 Station ID: "RPN, Pare!" (July 16-December 31, 2007) * Q-11 Station ID: "Be on Q" with "Something Better is Waiting for You, Be on Q" Jingle (March 18, 2007-August 31, 2008) * ACQ-KBN Sonshine TV 39 Station ID "Your Window to the Inner World" (March 28, 2007-June 4, 2009) 2008: * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID: "One Team, One World, One Family (55 years)" (January 1-December 31, 2008) * NBN-4 Station ID "Bayan Ang Number 1!" (2008–2009) * TV5 Station ID "Shake Mo, TV Mo" and full jingle (Vocal and Instrumental versions) (August 9, 2008-April 3, 2010) * RPN 9 Station ID "C/S on RPN 9: C/S First, C/S Free." (January 1-October 3, 2008) * RPN 9 Station ID "C/S 9: Right here, Right now" (October 4, 2008-November 27, 2009) * Q-11 Station ID "Get More of Life on Q" with full jingle (vocal and instrumental versions) (September 1, 2008-April 29, 2009) * SBN 21 Station ID "ETC on SBN 21: ETC, It's All Good!" (January 1, 2008-December 11, 2009) * RJTV 29 Station ID "2nd Avenue: New Neighbors. New Destination. Same Avenue." (2008) * RJTV 29 Station ID "2nd Avenue: Redefined Entertainment." (????-2008) * RJTV 29 Station ID "2nd Avenue: We make TV worth watching." (2008) * RJTV 29 Station ID "2nd Avenue: You're on 2nd Avenue!" (2008) * ZOE TV 33 Station ID "Live Love, Celebrate Life" (March 10, 2008-February 28, 2011) * UNTV 37 Station ID "Your Public Service Channel" (July 27, 2008-present) * GEM TV 49 (HD) Station ID "GEM HD ISDB-T TEST BROADCAST" (September 1, 2008-September 27, 2012) 2009: * NBN-4 Station ID: "Your Information Channel" (May 1, 2009–October 5, 2011) * RPN 9 Station ID: "Solar TV on RPN 9: It's A Bright New World" (November 29, 2009-October 30, 2010) * Q-11 Station ID: "Love Life. Love Q." full jingle (with Vocal and Instrumental version) (May 1, 2009-May 28, 2010) * Studio 23 Station ID: "Get it here on Studio 23!" (January 10, 2009-July 31, 2010) * 2nd Avenue on RJTV Station ID: "The channel for the Urbanite" (July 1, 2009-September 2, 2012) * SBN 21 Station ID: "ETC: Entertainment on every side, style in every angle." (December 12, 2009-March 1, 2011) 2010: * TV5 Station ID "TV-5, Para sa'yo, Kapatid!" full jingle (with Vocal and Instrumental version) (April 5, 2010-present) * RPN 9 Station ID: "RPN 50 Years (1960-2010)" (June 1, 2010-May 1, 2011) * RPN 9 Station ID: "Solar TV on RPN 9: You're Watching Solar TV, Kung Saan Lahat Panalo!" (October 31, 2010–February 25, 2011) * Q-11 Station ID: "Buhay Q, Kumpleto!" and full jingle (with Vocal and Instrumental version) (May 29, 2010-February 20, 2011) * Studio 23 Station ID: "Studio 23, Iba-Kabarkada!" (August 1, 2010-January 17, 2014) * SMNI 39 Station ID "Alternative Media, Alternative Power, It Sustain Lives" (September 1, 2010-May 3, 2011) 2011: * PTV-4 Station ID: "PTNI People's Television Network, Inc." (October 6, 2011-January 8, 2012) * RPN 9 Station ID: "ETC: Entertainment on every side, style in every angle." (March 2, 2011-May 29, 2011) * RPN 9 Station ID: "ETC: Young and Loving It!" (May 30, 2011-November 29, 2013) * GMA News TV Station ID: "GMA News TV Channel 11: Oras-Oras, Alam Ko" (with Panata sa Bayan orchestral version) (February 28, 2011-November 16, 2014) * IBC-13 Station ID: "Where the Action Is!" with Andy Hug background music and the station ID says: "Action is the name of the game, on I-B-C, where the action is!" (June 5, 2011-March 2013) * SBN 21 Station ID: "Talk TV on SBN 21, Be talktv" and "You're Watching, Talk T-V!" (April 2, 2011-October 29, 2012) * NET 25 Station ID "Dito na 'ko!" (October 1, 2011-January 4, 2014) * The Game Channel on BEAM 31 Station ID "I'm Game for The Game Channel" (August 15, 2011-February 15, 2012) * Light TV 33 Station ID "Kaibigan Mo!" (March 1, 2011-March 30, 2014) * SMNI 39 Station ID "Where Everything is Possible" (May 4, 2011-present) * AksyonTV Station ID with AksyonTV Theme and it's versions: "Ang News Headquarters ng Pilipinas" and "Higit sa Balita, Aksyon!" with AksyonTV theme, "Saan man, Kailanman, Kapatid!" with Pagbabago theme (February 21, 2011-present) * Hope Channel Philippines 45 Station ID "Bringing Hope to Hope Channel" (September 20, 2011-present) 2012: * PTV 4 Station ID "PTV: People's Television NETWORK" (January 9-July 1, 2012) * PTV 4 Station ID "PTV: Telebisyon ng Bayan": "Balanghay" Revised Jingle (July 2, 2012-July 10, 2016) * TV5 Channel 51 Rizal (January 21, 2012-present) * GMA-7 Station ID "Kayo ang laman ng Aming Puso, GMA" (vocal and instrumental versions) (August 6, 2012-present) * 2nd Avenue on RJTV Station ID: "A Dash of Life" (October 1, 2012-present) * CHASE on BEAM 31 Station ID "Get your thrill in Mystery" (February 15, 2012-October 19, 2012) * JACK City on BEAM 31 Station ID "Drama with Style" (October 20, 2012-present) * SBN 21/Solar News Channel Station ID: "Solar News Channel: Inform, Inspire" (October 30, 2012-November 30, 2013) * INC TV-49 Station ID "This is I-N-C-T-V: Iglesia Ni Cristo Television, Propagating the True Message of Salvation!" (October 31, 2012-present) 2013: * TV5 Station ID: "Go5!" (February 2013-May 2014) * RPN 9 Station ID: "Solar News Channel on RPN 9: Inform, Inspire." (December 1, 2013-August 22, 2014) * IBC 13 Station ID: "Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation" (March 2013-present) * SBN 21 Station ID: "ETC: Young and Loving It!" (November 30, 2013-July 26, 2014) * DZRH News Television Station ID: (Voiced by Dennis Antenor, Jr.): "Ito ang D-Z-R-H News Television, naglilingkod sa pagbabalita, nationwide!" (October 1, 2013-June 30, 2014) 2014: * ABS-CBN 2 Station ID: "A-B-S-C-B-N, In the service of the Filipino, Worldwide." (February 8, 2014-present) * RJTV 29 Station ID "2nd Avenue: Women First" (April 27, 2014-October 16, 2016) * TV5 Station ID: "Happy Ka Dito!" (with Happy by Pharell Williams) (May 2014-February 8, 2016) * 9TV Station ID: "9TV: Information. Inspiration. Integrity." (August 23, 2014-March 15, 2015) * GMA News TV Station ID: "#maypagasa" (November 17, 2014-present) * DZRH News Television Station ID: (Voiced by Dennis Antenor, Jr.): "Ang radyo ng Pilipino, D-Z-R-H, pitumpu't-limang sa balita at serbisyo, tuloy-tuloy ang makabagong bayanihan!" (July 1, 2014-July 14, 2015) 2015: * CNN Philippines Station ID: (CNN Philippines news theme plays) "This is CNN Philippines) (March 16, 2015-present) * ABS-CBN News Channel Station ID: "Your Partner, Your News Channel" (October 26, 2016-present) * DZRH News Television Station ID: (Voiced by Dennis Antenor, Jr.) "Pinagkikinggan ng Pilipinas ang kaunaunahang radyo ng Pilipino. Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao, balita at serbisyo sa bayan sa makabagong bayanihan sa loob ng pitumpu't anim na taon." (July 15, 2015-July 2, 2016) 2016: * TV5 Station ID: "Find Your HAPPY Here" (February 9, 2016-September 2016) * SBN 21 Station ID: "ETC: Take it. Own it Flaunt it." (October 16, 2016-present) * S+A Channel 23 Station ID: "Sumasaludo sa Pusong Palaban ng Lahing Pilipino" (August 29, 2016-present) * RJTV 29 Station ID "2nd Avenue: Where Characters Get Delightfully Real." (October 16, 2016-present) * DZRH News Television Station ID: (Voiced by Dennis Antenor, Jr.): "Samahang pinagtibay na ang panahon, walang iwanang samahan. pitumpu-pitong taon ng pagsasama ng Pilipino, at mga lingkod sa pagbabalita. Una sa radyo, una sa Pilipino, D-Z-R-H!" (July 3, 2016-present) 2017: Category:Television in the Philippines